


Summer Skies

by sam_the_great



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottomy Dean, Cas is a badass, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, Heavy Petting, M/M, Multi, Summer Camp AU, bi freakout, charlie is as always gay as hell, dean and cas are 14, dean is bi, ill add more tags as needed i guess, making out in the woods, so to speak, toppy cas, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_the_great/pseuds/sam_the_great
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been best friends since their first summer at Camp Pine Ridge years ago. But this summer, entering teenagerhood, will they stay as close as before? Eventually. Will things come between them? Of course! Will they overcome all obstacles in their way to become closer? Of course, that's the beauty of fanfiction. But will it be a long, hard, generically angsty journey? O course. This is, after all Supernatural. So kick back, relax, and prepare to watch two idiots fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Skies

_ Cas’s blue eyes were lit up in laughter, his plush lips attempting to form coherent words without success. Dean wasn’t sure what he’d said that was so funny, but he sure wasn’t complaining. Castiel let out a shuddering breath. “You really think I’ve been so blind as to not notice you staring?” Dean's heart sped up even faster. What the hell was Cas getting at? Had he miscalculated everything? _

 

 

_His friend’s face turned serious. “I’m sorry. I thought you would pick up on my meaning more rapidly than you did. Perhaps this will assist you.” Dean's mind was spinning out of control as Castiel leaned in…”_

 

Dean Winchester sat bolt upright in bed. He looked around frantically for a few seconds before realizing that his vision of Castiel kissing him had been just that, a dream. _Where the hell had that come from anyway? He was NOT gay, and did NOT have a crush on his best friend of 7 years. Absolutely, decidedly not._ The wooden slats of the bunk above him swam into view as his eyes focused, and he heard his bunkmate, Ash, roll over above him. Dean lay there for a minute more before deciding to get started with his day, since according to his counselor’s clock everyone else would be waking up in 10 minutes or so. Dean rolled out of bed as quietly as possible, grabbed some clothes and headed for the bath house, where he could change with a little more privacy. 

 

He was just pulling his shirt over his head when the bathhouse door opened and in walked Mike, Raffa and Bart. Internally, Dean groaned. Although they generally left him alone, Dean occasionally saw them being complete assholes to the younger kids, including his brother Sam. A few years back, Dean had punched Raffa out for making disparaging, sexist comments about Dean’s then-girlfriend Jo. Because of that little incident, all three boys had made no further effort to befriend Dean. So, this particular morning, Dean ignored them and instead chose to grab his toothbrush and head for the sinks.

 

The freezing-cold water typical of the bathhouse sinks splashed over Dean’s hands and then his face, waking him up for good. He straightened up, but before he could gather his toiletries to put away again, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Cas was standing right behind him. “Fuck! Don’t do that!” “Good morning, Dean.” Oh, it was SO too early for this- Cas’s sleep-ruffled hair, his pink lips, his shockingly blue eyes, all not six inches from Dean’s face. Dean gulped. “Cas? Personal space?” he managed to get out through the sudden lump in his throat. “My apologies.” Cas turned away to enter a bathroom stall, and- was that a blush? No matter. Dean brushed it off and turned to leave.

 

All of a sudden, Dean’s vision was full of dicks.

 

Raffa was the first to appear, so close to Dean that their noses almost touched. “Saw your moment with Novak over there.” His voice was a low hiss that made Dean’s hair stand on end. Dick #2, in the form of Mike, crowded in on Dean’s right, leering. “You gay for him, Winchester? Hm? You wanna get it on with little, weak Cassie behind the cabins?” Blood rushed to Dean’s face, and without realizing it, his fists clenched. He took a step forward, even further into Raffa’s space. “One more word”-

 

“Stop.”

 

Dean turned around to see his best friend standing at the entrance to the toilets, watching the whole thing. Cas looked perfectly levelheaded, but radiated a sort of quiet energy that seemed to deflate the Dick Squad significantly. Bart muttered something to Mike, who said, “Yeah, whatever.” Raffa shot Dean a dirty look, before promising, “This isn’t over!” and grumping out the door with his friends.

 

Cas rushed over to Dean. “Are you hurt? Did they hurt you? If they did-”

 

“No, I’m fine, Cas. Thanks though. Hey, do you have any idea what the hell that was about? Those guys normally leave me alone after I punched Raffa out over Jo, remember?” Cas looked equally puzzled. “Yes, and they’ve known I was gay for years, it’s not like that was a new thing. C’mon, let’s go meet the rest of our cabins, your counselors are probably wondering where you are.”

 

“Cas, I-”

 

“Yes?”

 

Dean wanted to put into words what his feelings about the whole morning were: that his and Cas’s dynamic suddenly seemed off, that their normal easy rapport had been interrupted. Maybe even tell him about the dream- _No, that won't do. What good could possibly come of that? He'll just think you're weird._ But, whatever he was going to say the words died on the way from his heart to his lips, and he ended up just staring. “Yeah, let’s go.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this is actually my first SPN fic ever! I haven't successfully written fic in 3 years, and I wouldn't call the "fic" I wrote at 12 (Doctor Who and Pokémon, anyone?) But, I am feeling brave enough to post a link to my old ffnet profile... here goes. Please don't stop reading because of it. https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4306294/EpPeep123


End file.
